


Front Row Girl

by sorrybaby_x



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrybaby_x/pseuds/sorrybaby_x
Summary: Thanks to the Villanelle Hoes GC for sparking my brain for this and my depression for going away long enough for me to actually write. The title is from a german band whose album I picked up in a record store. Its by  Break Point if anyone wants to give it a listen- I thought it fit the mood of this though. Now to the actual summary:After Eve fakes her death, she has to go into hiding; naturally, she goes to Villanelle. Now read the fic homos.





	Front Row Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall like it! Let me know if i should keep going with the story.

She still couldn't believe Villanelle shot her. 

Eve knew it had to be done --and convincingly-- to get the 12 off of ~~her~~  their trail. Faking her death and taking a bullet was one of the harder things of her career but that doesn't matter. Besides, she's not alone this time, unlike how she left Villanelle after the stabbing. She has someone to rely on this time around, and as much as she thought she loved Niko, it was great to have him gone. 

She popped up her unmarked computer and, after turning on her VPN, logged onto TOR. After what felt like hours at the computer poking and prodding through the deep web, she finally found what she wanted. She found her first lead to the 12 since Raymond. 

She was turning to call for Villanelle when she felt Villanelles strong firm hands massaging her shoulders, each long finger releasing the tension built up from the time at the computer. 

 "Good job Eve," Villanelle said. 

"You would think they would have hired me already," Eve said, relaxing back into Villanelles hold. "I mean, I'm finding things that its taken Carolyn years to figure out."

"That is, assuming Carolyn ever was on your side."

"You know what? You are probably right. The woman always knew so much and acted-"

Villanelle knew Eve would talk for hours about this new theory of hers. At this point, Villanelle only knew one thing that could bring her to shut the hell up. 

"-so strange and suspicious aro--" 

Villanelle slid her hand from Eves' shoulders up to Eves' cheek and brought her in for a kiss. Villanelles soft lips moved perfectly with Eves and for a moment, nothing else mattered. 

Villanelle was the one to break away from the kiss, leaving Eve wanting more. 

"So, who do I kill?" Villanelle asked.

"No one," Eve said. "Yet."

"Oh Eve, why do you always tease me like that? You know I like to have fun."

"Common give me a break. You can have fun without murdering someone." 

"You do know how this whole murder wife thing works, right?"

"Yes, but I would rather stick to the w-, partner part of murder partner."

"Are you seriously still blocking out the fact that we are basically wives? I mean, aside from the fact that we cannot legally marry-" 

"Oxana."

"Eve," she says, slightly lifting the side of her mouth to mock Eve. 

"Let me stick to the informational stuff and you can do the murdering when I tell you to."

"Why don't you let me have some of the fun once and a while?"

"This is how it's supposed to be."

"Is it?"

'Yes, well-"

"Exactly what I thought."

"You are so arrogant," Eve said. 

* * *

It was Villanelles first trip to the States. She was crammed onto an economy class flight in between a large old man and a scrawny man with outrageous body odor. 7 hours under any other circumstances would be better than what was happening now. 

As she tried to glance around the two men, she saw a woman with black curly hair about three rows up.   
This time though, her mind goes to Eve. In the past, she would have thought about Anna but now, after her struggles with Konstantin, Eve and a couple of old friends named Emerald and Thomas, she was able to think about her current girlfriend. 

Eve had taught her a thing or two about loyalty too. Eve could finally be with Villanelle due to the fact that Eve is legally dead. 

Sometimes, Villanelle doesn't understand why Eve didn't run off with her sooner. 

_Flight 305, we are approaching our descent into St. Louis. Please fasten your seatbelts and put your trays into the upright position. Thank you for flying with us._

Villanelle scanned the passengers once more before getting off of the plane. It didn't matter now, because she has a job to do. 

She received a text from a contact called "Sadie".

"Are we still on for dinner at 5:45? I know you just got into St. Louis but I want to see you l8er. It's been 2 long since I have seen you. If not, we can still have drinks on 5/19 at 9:00."

She didn't even bother to respond, as she just needed the numbers. She opened her calculator app--it was actually developed by Eve for this new line of work-- and typed in the numbers.

**"54582519900"**

 "Claudio John, 37, CEO of Enterprise Car Rental" 

_Why in the world am I murdering a car guy?_

_Does it even matter since kill commander told me to?_

_No. It's my job._

In the airport, Villanelle picked up her luggage and made her way to the car rentals. She quickly found the bright green neon sign that read "Enterprise Car Rental." 

She didn't even bother to make small talk with the small pudgy worker. 

Little did he know his whole corporate world was about to turn upside down in less than 24 hours. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Let me know yall.


End file.
